'Booked (episode)
| next = }} 'Booked'Although this episode is called ''Booked, the DVD calls the episode Facebooked was scheduled as the 7th episode of Series Eleven. Although due to " " having been postponed, and not having been broadcast on TV, it could now be classed as the 6th episode. Cast * as Ben Harper * as Susan Harper * as Janey Harper * as Michael Harper * as Roger Bailey jnr. *Brian Protheroe as Andrew Song(Abi,s son) *Joe McGann as Detective Cole *Andrew Brooke as Detective Finch *William Key as Undercover Detective Crew *Director - Ed Bye *Producer - John Bartlett *Writer - Steve & Jim Armogida Synopsis With Ben away on a volunteer dental programme in the Colombian rainforest, Susan goes for a drink with an old flame, but although they part on good terms, she regrets agreeing to drop off a package for him. Plot Ben is going away to the colombian rainforest on a volunteer dental program, and gives Susan a letter telling her to promise not to open it unless something happens to him, which she does. However she opens it and reads it, and then runs to the door after Ben, as the letter he gave her told her that he had numerous affairs. Susan opens the door only to find that it was a joke letter to see if she'd open it, so Ben gives her the real letter and tells her not to read that letter. With Ben away, Susan hopes for a quite two weeks. Unfortunately Janey comes round asking her to join Facebook, only for Susan to say no, then Roger comes round and asks if she has joined Facebook yet. Later, Michael comes round and asks Susan why she hasn't added him as a friend on Facebook, to which Susan relises that Janey set up an acount for her. But Susan does like the picture on the page, so decides to keep the acount, and discovers that Paul (One of her old boyfriends') wants to meet her for lunch. Susan at first decides against, only to discover that Paul has won a medal at the Commonwelth games and donates to a charity in Africa. Susan then prepares herself to see him at lunch, and at the lunch she questions his decision to dump her. Then Paul says he has to leave to take a parcel to Chiswick, to which Susan suggests that she take it with her so he can stay a little longer. Susan takes the parcel to a house in Chiswick only to get arrested for Drug dealing. While at the police station she gets given an offer to ensure she doesn't get thrown in Jail, and has to get Paul to confess to Drug dealing to her. At the house Susan pretends that she wants their relationship to become an affair, and gets him to confess to drug dealing and also tries to get him to explain why he dumped her. Then the Police come out and arrest Paul and thank Susan for her help, but Paul tells Susan he still loves her however when she enquires "really?" he says, "No!". Meanwhile, Roger (who says that Ben asked him to check on Susan, but he then says that this was a lie) starts wearing Ben's clothes and acting like him and pretending to be him. During the episode he gets tasered by the Police (for nearly revealing their presence in the Harper House and then by Susan twice. Trivia *This Episode contains mild sex and drug references. *Susan gets asked if she is happily married, to which she pauses shortly before agreeing. *Roger is again shown to be an annoyance to Michael and Janey. *Michael and Janey, upon Roger saying "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey", state that they actually wish that Ben was there. *This is the first episode to actually feature a reference to social networking.The social networking site in question is Facebook, a major social networking website. References Category:Episodes